A Vintage Christmas
by ANGSWIN
Summary: It's Christmas and Steve is homesick for his original time. Hermione comes up with a plan to help...HP/Avengers/Captain America/MCU crossover
1. Steve's Problem

Written for the 2018 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo challenge  
Square: I3 - Pairing Prompt: Steve Rogers/Hermione Granger

* * *

 **A Vintage Christmas**

 _Steve's Problem -_ _Chapter 1 of 4_

After the Loki fiasco, the higher-ups realized that the Avengers needed someone who could both understand magic and use it well. Senior Auror Hermione Granger was a powerful witch, a war veteran with the scars to prove it, and a leader in Magical Law Enforcement. She was exactly what the team needed. Therefore, at the request of both Kingsley and his American counterpart, she moved to New York. Despite Bruce's dire prediction that the team was a "ticking time bomb," they all worked well together and she fit into the existing lineup seamlessly. In fact, she soon counted each member of the team among her closest friends – outstripped only by Harry and Ron, of course.

Out of everyone, however, she became especially close to Steve. In fact, she was often paired up together with the super soldier on missions so that he could watch her back in a fight while giving her the time and space she needed to perform her magic. While it was true that he was _extremely_ easy on the eyes, it was really his courteous and old-fashioned manners that drew her in at first. Plus, they shared similar backgrounds with his origins from seventy plus years in the past and her experience with the hopelessly out-of-date wizarding world. Consequently, they were both considered "old school" and got along very well because of it, both on the job and off-duty. Tony called them _old fogeys_ and claimed that they ruined all of his fun. However, in reality he was actually quite fond of them both and knew that they brought much of the grounding that the team sorely needed.

* * *

Even though Steve was very friendly, he was also the quiet type. He didn't feel the need to chatter away about any subject just because he seemed to like the sound of his own voice the way that Tony did. When he spoke, it was purposeful and to the point. Therefore, the others did not find his prolonged silence in the days leading up to Hermione's first Christmas with the team strange at all. However, she did. She could tell that something was bothering her dear friend. It wasn't until Tony's swanky holiday party, though, a couple of weeks before Christmas day, that she realized exactly what the problem was. Steve was homesick.

Out of concern, Hermione watched him closely during the party and could tell he felt out of place. Even though he smiled and was friendly to everyone, he really only talked to the other members of the team and a few of the guests – particularly the other specials; the supers, mutants, or Inhumans who were there in their everyday anonymous identities. He also winced at the loud modern music that blared through Tony's beyond-state-of-the-art audio system and politely refused the several women who asked him to dance. However, she observed that he did finally relax during some of the more traditional big band type holiday songs, during which he would lean against the wall, lost in his memories, with a small smile on his face.

The only time that he _really_ seemed to enjoy himself, though, was in the wee early hours of the morning after most of the guests had left. By that time, he had consumed a few cups of Tony's potent homemade eggnog and had quickly pulled Hermione underneath the mistletoe before his super soldier engineering had a chance to metabolize the alcohol. He kissed her sweetly...before the embarrassment kicked in and he hurriedly excused himself for the night. He then headed back to his apartment in the Tower - leaving Hermione alone, confused, and disappointed.

Hermione's musings on the following day, especially about the one simply lovely kiss that she had shared with Steve, left her with a sudden desire for some more of Tony's eggnog. However, she knew that Tony and Pepper had left for Paris that morning on Stark Industries business with the intent on staying for a few days - and she didn't know where the others had gone. None of them had been in their Tower apartments when she went in search of a companion for a late breakfast. Therefore, her mind continued to wander until she finally remembered Tony had said that he had put the rest of the eggnog batch in the fridge of his well-stocked bar in the lounge. The more she thought about it, the more her irrational craving increased. Eventually, Hermione decided that she would just _pop_ over there and see if there was any left. Once she did so, however, it became clear that she was not the only one who had eggnog on the mind. Steve was standing there, as well, in front of the open fridge with a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that it's all gone!" she exclaimed, in what she hoped was her normal calm voice, as she slid onto one of the bar stools. In reality, she was busy trying to calm the fluttering butterflies that had suddenly and unexpectedly taken up residence in her stomach when she saw him standing there looking oh-so-sexy in his leather jacket. He was always incredibly good looking, but that particular jacket just did something special for her. She also realized that the jacket meant that he must have taken his motorcycle out for a ride that morning.

 _He probably went to visit Peggy_ , she thought with an internalized sigh, afraid that she would always be relegated to the shadow memory of the other British brunette in his life. Even though seventy years had passed for the rest of the world since Steve had been frozen in the ice, not even a year had passed in his mind. Consequently, Hermione certainly didn't blame him for still loving the woman whom he had no choice but to leave behind...but she did regret it. She would not ruin what they had by telling him, but Hermione had known for quite some time that Steve held her heart…and she wished that he would hold her body, as well. However, she also knew that he didn't suspect any of those buried feelings and that part of his embarrassment the night before had stemmed from the fact that he thought he had taken drunken advantage of their friendship. He simply could not have been further from the truth.

"I'm afraid so," he said, referring to the lack of eggnog with a frown as he shut the refrigerator door. "I could have used some, too. Very few types of alcohol affect me anymore, but that did the job for a little while. I certainly could use the respite again after this morning."

"Rough time already?" she asked sympathetically. "I went around to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast, but you must have already left. Nat and Bruce have disappeared, too, by the way…probably with the rest of that eggnog. Clint is gone, as well, but I know where he is. After the party last night, he asked me to give him a quick pop back to the farm for a few days while all of the bad guys seem to be taking a break here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone," Steve answered and then he looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he just shook his head instead before continuing. Hermione wondered if he was thinking about last night's kiss, as well, but then he just awkwardly cleared his throat and confirmed her earlier suspicion with his explanation. "I decided to visit Peggy early this morning since I didn't make it yesterday, but it wasn't one of her good days. She didn't even know who I was."

Hermione saw the pain in his eyes and closed the space between them to give the man a hug. She knew that he might not ever be available for more than friendship with her. However, his friendship was more than worth it and it was clear that he needed her. She realized that despite all of his strength and super soldier engineering, his lack of connections in the present time – beyond SHIELD and the Avengers - made him emotionally vulnerable. He had lost everything that he had ever known and loved, with no way to get any of it back. Hence the homesickness. Suddenly she had a thought. She pulled back slightly and looked at him carefully despite the confused look that he started to give her when she began to grin madly. She had finally decided on the perfect Christmas present to give him! She would need some assistance, though, if she was going to be able to pull it all together in time.

"Well, since I missed breakfast, and we seem to be the only ones here, can I take you to lunch?" Steve then asked, surprising her out of her reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "That sounds lovely. It really does...but I have a…project…that I need to work on. Raincheck, though?" she asked sincerely.

"Oh, yeah, raincheck," Steve mumbled as Hermione smiled gently at him again, gave him a quick friendly peck on the cheek, and then apparated straight back to her rooms…excited to get to work on arranging his present. Little did she know that Steve stood there staring at the spot where she had disappeared as he absentmindedly rubbed the cheek she had kissed.

"Well, that could have gone better," he muttered. He had been fighting his feelings for the witch for months now. Nevertheless, he remembered all too well how it had turned out the last time that he had fallen for a colleague - and he didn't want that to happen with her. Despite his concerns, though, sometimes she was the only thing that seemed to make sense in this crazy future world. She was his harbor in the storm and he knew that he really wanted more than just friendship from her. He had been thrilled when he finally found enough liquid courage to kiss her last night – only to be disappointed in himself when he had run away afterwards when he realized that he just did not have enough experience with these modern women to know what to do next.

He had tried to take comfort in an old friendship when he had visited Peggy earlier that morning, but the fact that she was just another part of his irretrievable past was made undeniably clear to him once again. Consequently, he knew it was time to look towards the future…and he hoped fervently that his future would be one that Hermione was in! Ironically, the fearless Captain America, a super soldier who had taken on everything from Nazis to aliens, then went in search of a little more liquid courage to help him take the first step to ask the amazing woman out for a date…and well…this was how it had turned out.

…

Meanwhile, Hermione had been on the phone with Pepper and Tony and had secured both their enthusiastic approval for her mission...and the funding. By late evening, she had also reserved the locale, thanks to a last-minute cancellation. When Nat and Bruce returned from their day out, she immediately drafted them into her plan, as well. After some good-natured teasing about her motives, they agreed to help. After all, Steve was their friend, too, and they felt a bit guilty for not noticing that he was unhappy - even though, in retrospect, it should have been obvious. Plus, everyone at the Tower already suspected that Steve and Hermione might have feelings for each other...and they all knew that the two of them would be perfect together. Therefore, if it made their friends happy...and could possibly be the situation that finally brought the two of them together...then they had no problems with helping the witch in her quest for the perfect Christmas present for the time-displaced super soldier.


	2. Hermione's Project

Steve was worried. He had barely seen or spoken to Hermione in the last few days. She said she had a special project to finish, but she normally told him about the spells and potions that she was creating in the lab or the work she did on the side as a go-between for MACUSA and the British Ministry of Magic. However, this time she had not done so. She was constantly out of the Tower, though, and he was afraid that she was not really busy - but simply avoiding him. He just did not understand what he had done. How had he screwed up things so badly in such a short amount of time – especially since they had been so close before? Was it the eggnog-fueled kiss? The offer of lunch the next day? Had he scared her away for good? Could she possibly have met someone else and he had not noticed? Even though that last thought sliced through his gut just as painfully as a knife would have, he just shook his head in confusion. After all of these years, it was obvious that he still did not understand women.

His unhappy musings were interrupted when his Stark phone rang. Tony had given one to each of the team members, but Steve's was a lot simpler than the tricked-out devices that the others now carried. He was just not comfortable, yet, with entrusting so much power to a handheld gadget – despite the fact that even Hermione had learned to love hers after a few well-placed spells had made it magic-proof. Consequently, Tony had to take reluctant baby steps with Steve's technological education and created what he liked to called the _Grandpa Capsicle_ phone for him. It was a basic flip phone, with just a few Avengerish tweaks, but Tony had appeased his rampant disappointment by making it look like a miniature version of Captain America's shield. Fortunately, Steve liked that part, as well. He had grown quite attached to his shield and always missed it when he was out of uniform.

At any rate, he glanced at the little screen on the front when it rang again and was pleased and flustered in equal amounts when he saw that Hermione was the caller. _Finally!_ he thought with relief and he answered the call quickly. Before he had time to say more than her name, though, she had already started talking in the softly accented voice that he liked so much…and had missed hearing in the last few days.

"Hey, Steve. I am so sorry I haven't been around much lately, but I had this really important…thing… to work on. I am almost finished now, though, so I really hoped that I could finally cash in that raincheck."

"Raincheck?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah…the one you gave me for lunch the other day. I was hoping that I could trade it in for maybe dinner instead? Perhaps tomorrow night?"

Steve could not help but to grin with relief at her words. Maybe she had just been really busy…and was not avoiding him, after all. "That sounds great!" he replied happily.

"Brilliant!" she answered enthusiastically. "I probably won't be back at the Tower until late, though. Therefore, do you think you could meet me at my flat...um... apartment...there about six? We can get an early dinner and then I thought that we could go dancing at this place I know. I'll make the arrangements, so all you have to do is simply show up. How does that sound?"

" _Dancing?"_ Steve thought in a moment of panic as his last conversation with Peggy before his wartime disappearance flashed through his mind. Somehow, his traitorous mouth answered on its own, however. "Yes, dinner…and dancing…would be…nice."

"Excellent!" Hermione's voice said excitedly in his ear. "It's a date! See you then!" She quickly disconnected and Steve was left to wonder about her usage of the word, _date_. He could not help but to wonder if she had really meant it _that_ way. After all, his biggest secret was that he had never had a real date before. His pre-serum body had just not been very appealing to women (even though he had the crazy feeling that Hermione probably would not have cared about his former admittedly scrawny appearance). Then, after the serum, he was too preoccupied with the war…and even though Peggy had become important to him by that time, they never had the chance to explore that connection before he went into the ice. After his return, Peggy was out of the picture for obvious reasons _and_ he found himself smack dab in the middle of another war in a different time period. Since then, there had been one crisis after another. Consequently, it had never seemed to be the right time for mundane things like _dating…_ at least not until Hermione joined the team.

Ever since the pretty little witch had entered his life, dating…and everything it led to…had been on Steve's mind much more frequently than ever before. In fact, as he thought about her mention of _dancing_ , he remembered telling Peggy that he had never found anybody that he actually wanted as a partner before. Now that he had found Hermione, he knew that she was much more than just his mission partner. Actually, he knew for sure that he wanted her to be his partner in all other aspects, as well. He just did not know how to go about it…or even if she thought about him in that way, at all. If she did not, he could ruin everything between them if he tried for more than friendship. With those confused and morose thoughts in his head, Steve could not help but to snort derisively at himself when he realized that despite his new and improved muscular body, in some ways he was still that same skinny, insecure, and clueless kid from Brooklyn.

* * *

The next evening found Steve nervously approaching Hermione's door. He had once planned to get his own place…perhaps back in Brooklyn…but after Hermione took Tony up on his offer to stay in the Tower whenever she was in New York, he decided that moving out could wait. He found that he liked being near his teammates, but he especially enjoyed being around her…and their current living arrangements insured that they saw each other frequently. Her Tower apartment was one floor up from his, though, and as he took the stairs two at a time, he found himself second guessing the decision not to bring flowers or wear a tie. He just could not decide if the flowers were too old-fashioned of a gesture or not. He also did not know if wearing a tie would seem as if he was trying too hard. Plus, he still did not know what kind of _date_ the evening was supposed to be. Was it just a friendly outing between partners…or was she trying to tell him that she was now open to the idea of a courtship?

 _Do people even court anymore?_ he thought in a moment of panic and, not for the first time, he wished that Bucky was still around. His best friend certainly had enough experience with this kind of thing…and he could have talked Steve through it. Bucky would have understood…and that was just one of the many reasons why he missed his best, but long-gone, friend. At any rate, Steve knew that he probably could have gone to one of the guys in the Tower for advice. However, even though he knew that Nat suspected the truth, he did not really want to admit his inexperience to anyone else. Plus, he did not think he would _ever_ be experienced enough for any wisdom that Tony might feel necessary to impart!

When Hermione answered the door, however, all of his thoughts scattered like the wind. She was always pretty, but tonight she looked especially stunning - like she could have stepped right out of a magazine from his former time period - with her form-fitting black dress, formal gloves, and carefully pinned hair. _Did she do all of this for me?_ he could not help but to wonder hopefully.

Apparently he had waited too long to say anything, however, because Hermione laughed gently at his slightly open-mouthed look of awe. "I'll just take that as my compliment," she said teasingly. "You look very nice, as well. Of course, you always do." With those words, she asked a still slightly-stunned Steve if he was ready. At his nod, she wrapped her arms around him. However, before either of them had as chance to enjoy the closeness too much, they had disappeared from her Tower apartment and had reappeared in in an alleyway that Steve did not recognize.

At his puzzled look, she laughed, and gestured towards the open mouth of the alley. Then she took his hand and walked with him in that direction. When they finally emerged, Steve blinked at the sight of the Hudson River and the city beyond.

"Are we in _Jersey?"_ he asked, and his voice sounded slightly aghast at the knowledge of their location.

Hermione just laughed again and shook her head in mock exasperation. "What is it with you New York blokes?" she asked teasingly. "Tony had the exact same reaction when I told him where we were going tonight." Before Steve had a chance to respond, though, she continued to gently pull him by the hand out of the alley and down the street. "Come along, though, or we are going to miss our dinner reservation. I really think you will like the place that I found."

 _Why she would have discussed our date with Tony?_ Steve could not help but to wonder, but the feel of her hand in his as they walked side-by-side down the street soon distracted him from thoughts of anyone but her.


	3. The Date

The moment they set foot into the restaurant, Steve knew exactly why Hermione had chosen it. It was just like stepping into an authentic Italian family-run establishment back in his old time. Even though he had never had the money to visit such a nice place back then, it was exactly how he expected such a restaurant would have looked. The feelings of nostalgia almost overwhelmed him at that point and he found that he had to blink the moisture away from his eyes when he realized the details were perfect – down to the red and white checked pattern on the tablecloths, the choice of soft music from the era that filled the place, and the vintage Christmas tree by the door.

He was so caught up in the details that he barely noticed when Hermione spoke to the hostess – not until they were led to a small private table in a quiet corner. Steve then took the opportunity to pull out Hermione's chair for her – even though she had quickly put a stop to such behavior on his part when he tried to perform such niceties while they were out in the field. They both knew that a dinner date was a different situation altogether, however, and so she graciously allowed the chivalrous behavior. Finally being able to treat her with the proper respect befitting a lady gratified Steve and as he sat down, he could not help but to admire her from across the table. She fit in perfectly with the surroundings and suddenly he realized that she had done that on purpose, too… _for him!_

The truth of his observation hit him with the force of a Chitauri energy weapon! Hermione had put this together for him. She wanted him to feel like he was back at home. She had noticed how much he felt out of place recently and was trying to help him the only way that she could.

His partner saw the gratitude and emotion in his eyes the moment that the realization hit and she smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "I wanted to get you the perfect Christmas gift. It took me forever to find a place like this…and I hope that you like it."

Steve reached across the table to daringly take her hand. "I love it!" he said truthfully. "Thank you!"

"Even if it is in Jersey?" she joked lightly as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Even then!" he reassured her and the resulting smile he gave her grew even wider when she did not let go of his hand until the waiter came for their order.

They proceeded to have a lovely dinner and Steve slowly felt all of his insecurities fall away. After all, Hermione was his best friend in this unexpected future and she knew him better than anyone had since Bucky. The dinner that she had arranged was proof enough of that. They both finally relaxed enough to laugh…and while they ate, they told each other funny stories about their misadventures with their best childhood friends. Steve hoped that he could meet her Harry and Ron some day and only wished that she could have had the chance to meet Bucky, as well. Bucky had liked Peggy just fine, but Steve knew that he would have really loved his modern wildcat of a partner. Maybe it was best that they would never meet, though, because Bucky probably would have loved her a little _too_ much. Steve would have hated to give his best friend a bloody nose for trying to steal his girl.

 _My girl?_ Steve thought to himself with a bit of surprise about how right that sounded. _Is that what she is? Would she even want to be?_ He looked across the table into her smiling eyes and felt another surge of his Captain America confidence return. _Would she have gone through all of this trouble otherwise?_ He rationalized. _Maybe I should just ask her._ Just as he opened his mouth to say something to that effect, however, she suddenly exclaimed with dismay.

"Oh, Merlin! Look at the time!" She pointed to the vintage clock on the wall. "I was enjoying myself so much that the evening just slipped away. Are you ready for the next part of our date, Mr. Rogers?" She paused for just a moment to wink at him. "If so, we need to get going or we will be late." Practically before he even had time to respond, either to her statement or to the unexpected physical reaction he had to her saucy wink, however, she had settled the check. This was after, much to his chivalrous dismay, she had flatly refused to let him do it. ("This is _your_ Christmas present, Steve!" she had declared vehemently). She then spirited him back out into the alley in which they had arrived. Even as they apparated away, though, all he could think about was that she had called their evening together a _date_ again…and he could not stop the grin that took over his handsome face.

* * *

They appeared behind a large metal building that was so nondescript from the back that he could not tell what it was meant to be. Therefore, he looked at Hermione curiously.

"Just listen!" she commanded gently. Her sweet smile was a bit distracting, so it was a bit of a struggle for Steve to take his mind off of her and to focus his super soldier hearing elsewhere instead. However, once he did so, he immediately realized that he could hear musical tones…like a band warming up. It was not just any kind of band, though.

"Is that a _real_ big band?" he asked excitedly.

"None other than the Glenn Miller Orchestra itself!" Hermione grinned cheerfully as Steve's eyes widened in appreciation – and that was even before she grabbed his hand. "Now come on!" she said as she cast an _Alohamora_ on a nearby door, and pulled him in once it clicked open. He was thrilled to notice that she continued to hold his hand as she guided him down a couple of hallways while the strains of the band's warming up tones continued to filter through to where they were located.

However, Hermione was obviously searching for something since she paused to look at each of the doors that they passed. Because of that, Steve could not help but to wonder if this part of their date was really just a cover for some kind of infiltration mission that Fury had set up. Fortunately, her continued explanation eased that worry…even if it confused him at the same time. "Apparently Tony threw an obscene amount of money at the Orchestra to convince them to stop by here on the way to their next gig – even though this was originally supposed to be just a traveling and rest day for them since this is their busiest season."

Before he could question her about what Tony had to do with their date…again…she stopped in front of a room with a star on the door. He thought that it looked just like the kind of room he often used back during the war when he traveled on the war bond circuit with the show girls. Hermione confirmed his suspicion with her next statement. "Here it is! It is a dressing room for the stars of whatever show is being put on here. However, I have a little surprise inside for you." Steve did not know exactly how to take that remark and lots of interesting ideas filled his head about what she could mean when she threw open the door and showed him one of the last things he had ever expected to see again. A very familiar uniform hung on a shop dummy in the middle of the room.

"Is that actually… _mine?"_ he asked, absolutely flabbergasted at the very idea that his wartime uniform could still be around…and in such pristine condition, too.

Hermione just grinned at his shock before she answered. "Well, yes…and no," she explained. "Your original uniform is still in the Smithsonian. However, Fury pulled a couple of strings for me and I was able to get in to see it privately…just long enough to cast a discreet _Geminio._ Then I smuggled this one out in my special little bag during an unusual little power cut where the video feed to several sections…including the one that I was in…was mysteriously lost." She paused to wink at him as she waved her magically expandable accessory at him and he shook his head at her in amazement at her audacity. "Don't worry, though, the original is still on display where it should be. This one, however, is an exact copy…a clone. It is identical in every way to the original – except for the fact that it has never actually covered that impressive body of yours." Steve felt a flush creeping up his neck at the admiration in her tone as she mentioned his physique and he just did not know what to say. She seemed to understand, though, because she leaned in close to him. "Now go put it on," she encouraged him. "I can't wait to see it on you! I'll wait over here." With those words, she took herself off to the makeup chair and swiveled it around until it faced the corner instead of the mirror in order to give him some privacy.

He still felt her presence in the room keenly as he stripped down, though, and was torn between his old-fashioned modesty and an almost physical need for her to turn around and see him in the _altogether._ Bucky had assured him, in the nonexistent privacy of their wartime accommodations, that it was a damn impressive sight. Therefore, Steve could not help but to wonder what Hermione would think as he kept one eye on the brunette in the chair in the corner as he slid into the comfortable familiarity of the uniform. Even though it had been quite a while since he had worn it…or its clone…putting it on again felt like a small homecoming within itself.

The feeling was so intense that he closed his eyes as he felt the rush of memories envelope him from the times that he had worn it. He stayed lost in his thoughts for several moments as he thought about Bucky, the Howling Commandos, Peggy, Howard, and all of the others…until he heard Hermione's voice call out to him, and felt her hand on his arm. When he opened his own eyes to see her golden-brown ones looking at him with concern, he felt such a rush of affection that it surprised him with its intensity. What surprised him even more, however, was that when she asked him if he was alright, he answered quite determinedly in the affirmative…and he meant it! He knew that the memories were just that – _memories_ – but he was in the here and now…with Hermione. It was time for him to move on - and he resolved to let her know just how he felt.

"Um…" was all that he could say, however, as he noticed just how close her face was to his own. He had just realized how little effort it would take to close that short distance and kiss her. He unconsciously moved a step closer at the realization and somehow his hand found its way to the back of her neck. At his touch, her head tilted up automatically and her eyes slowly closed. Steve felt his usually well-regulated super soldier heartbeat flutter with anticipation then as he realized that she actually wanted for him to make that first move that would shift their relationship beyond just friendship and mission partners into something more. He really wanted that, too, and so he eagerly dipped his head to meet her lips…only to have the moment interrupted when the door to the dressing room crashed open to reveal none other than Tony Stark himself!


	4. The Dance & The Revelation

"So what's going on in here?" Tony asked interestedly with a quirked eyebrow as he looked between Hermione and Steve intently - especially since it was obvious that he had just walked in on something _important._ Steve completely ignored the question, however, even though he glanced at the man long enough to realize that there was something very odd about his appearance. Nevertheless, he found that he was much too irritated about the horrific timing of the interruption to focus further on whatever it was. Therefore, he immediately focused his attention back on Hermione instead.

" _Please_ tell me I interrupted something," Tony continued with his usual dramatic flair when neither Steve nor Hermione answered him. "Because I have to say that it's about damn time. All that UST between you two has been _killing_ me! Unfortunately, however, you don't have time to unwrap _that_ particular Christmas present right now. Everyone is already out there waiting on you. I'll go and buy you a few more minutes, though, and tell them that _something_ came _up_." He then made sure that he had their complete attention before he winked suggestively at the couple and nodded knowingly in the direction of Steve's trousers. Before either of them had a chance to respond to the irreverent comment, however, Tony turned around and sauntered back through the door without looking back.

At his exit, Hermione let out a long breath that she did not even realize that she had been holding. "Oh, Merlin!" she muttered irritably as both she and Steve automatically took a step away from each other. After all, it was obvious that their previously perfect moment had been completely ruined by Tony's ill-timed appearance.

To say that Hermione was disappointed would be a huge understatement. Her already well-established attraction for Steve had kept her on edge all night – especially since she (and her body!) had noticed those particularly heated looks that he had sent her way all throughout their dinner. Not only that, but it had also taken every ounce of self-control that she possessed not to turn around earlier when the man was stripped down in the same room with her. Consequently, she had been beyond thrilled when the handsome soldier had finally pulled her into his arms for what she had hoped was going to be their first kiss after months of angst-filled waiting…only for Tony _bloody_ Stark, of all people, to interrupt and make things awkward between them again. After a long moment of introspection, though, she broke the tense silence that currently surrounded them.

"I'm going to kill him!" she said seriously…even though she was usually quite fond of the man…despite his normal egotistical tendencies and borderline rudeness.

Steve also had the murder of his supposed friend on his mind - even if he would never admit it aloud. He knew that it did not really matter, anyway – especially since he realized that the moment had already passed. Therefore, he just heaved a heavy sigh, as well - even while he hoped that they would be able to find that _connection_ again soon.

"UST?" he asked instead – particularly since he really was confused by what he assumed was yet another modern term in Tony's questionable vocabulary. Consequently, he could not help to feel even further intrigued about its meaning when the innocent query seemed to cause an attractive blush to bloom across Hermione's face for a long moment.

"I'll explain later," she replied a bit sheepishly. She then took yet another step away from the man and self-consciously smoothed down her dress as she wondered about the truth behind Tony's use of that particular term. Had she really been that obvious? She shook her head to try and clear her embarrassing thoughts before she looked back up at Steve.

"However, now I'm _really_ sorry that I forgot to mention that this part of the date was going to be more of a group thing," she admitted.

"A…group…thing," Steve echoed faintly. He just did not know how to feel about such an idea. Didn't she say that they were going dancing? Why would _that_ involve the group? Not that he did not care about the team, but he had hoped for something on a more personal level for their first date. His self-doubt set in again then as he thought that maybe he had really misread Hermione's intentions before Tony's arrival, after all. Steve had finally thought that Hermione wanted him, too, but he was no longer sure of that…or of himself…at the moment. Maybe the man had actually saved him from making a total fool of himself with his interruption. Steve just could not tell. In fact, Tony's parting message could not be taken at face value, either – especially since _everything_ he said was always heavily laced with sexual innuendos and overtones, anyway.

However, all it took for that doubt to disappear instantly was for the look on Hermione's face to clear. She then held out her hand, smiled softly at him again, and whispered, "We'll…um… _talk_ again later when Tony's not around to ruin it for us, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Steve agreed eagerly as he caught her meaning. In the midst of his relief that maybe everything would be alright after all, he took the offered hand gently in his own and then tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Definitely!" he said with feeling. He found that he looked forward to that _conversation_ immensely,but he also knew that he was willing to simply enjoy her company in the meantime. As if she could read his thoughts, Hermione smiled at him again as she gently pulled him away from the dressing room, down the hall, and out to where he could only guess the others had to be waiting.

…

Once they reached the main part of the building, Steve was greeted with yet another surprise when there turned out to be a much larger group of people than just the team waiting for them. In fact, the cavernous section echoed with the cheers that the huge crowd sent up once the two of them visibly arrived in the main concert hall. Despite the unexpected cacophony, Steve found that his attention was immediately drawn by the decorated area instead of the people. Everything had been done up in the same style as a USO wartime holiday ball or a dance hall social during that period. The details were perfect, too, right down to the authentic War Bond advertisements on the wall and the huge tree with the vintage ornaments and twinkling lights that was in the center of it all.

It was then that Steve realized that this part of their date…and the dancing that she had mentioned…was all another well-organized facet of Hermione's Christmas gift to him. She was obviously determined to bring the past to him in the best way that she knew how since he could not go back to it himself. Steve actually felt his heart warm with the knowledge that she would go to such trouble… _just_ _for him!_

Therefore, he ignored the surrounding crowd for a moment as he turned to the woman next to him. "You did all of this for me?" he asked when he finally found his voice under all of the amazement and appreciation that he felt for her and what she had done. He finally understood where Hermione had disappeared to during those long days after their all-too-brief mistletoe kiss. His feelings swelled again when he realized that it must have been a huge amount of effort to set it all up– he looked around the place again in awe - in such a short amount of time.

Hermione just smiled brightly at him. "Well, it was my idea," she admitted, but then she demurred – as was her modest nature. "However, I had a lot of help. I could never have done it all in time without Nat and Bruce's assistance…and Tony's money helped tremendously, of course!" She smiled slyly then and Steve could not help but to laugh at that last inclusion – especially since he knew without a doubt who had done most of the footwork for the event. However, he was not able to say anything else, much less properly express his appreciation, because it was at that moment the other team members converged on them with intent.

When faced with the whole group, it took Steve just a moment to realize that they were all dressed differently than normal, too. Just like Hermione, it was obvious they had tried to wear something that reflected the time period better than their usual, everyday clothing did. Even Nat fit right into the manufactured scene as she showcased a flared polka dot dress that swirled around her calves when she moved. It was the perfect look for such a party. _Therefore,_ _Pepper must have picked it out,_ Steve rationalized. Despite her attractive new look, however, he was willing to bet that his dangerous friend had several weapons hidden about her person. After all, she was still the Black Widow!

That thought led to the realization about what had also struck him as unusual about Tony earlier. Instead of the casual clothing that the man almost always wore around the Tower, or even the slick business suits that he usually wore when he was trying to impress or intimidate, he currently sported a dapper suit similar to what Howard had always worn when Steve had known the senior genius of the Stark family back during the war. In fact, at that moment, Steve finally realized just how much Tony actually looked like his father.

The reflection was soon forced from Steve's thoughts, however, when he found that he had to keep a tight grip on Hermione's hand. Not that he minded the close contact with the pretty witch, of course, but it really was a necessary move in order to keep from being separated from her when they were joined by even more well-wishers and party-goers. Steve could not help but to notice at that point that not only had Hermione invited the rest of the team…and all of their associated friends…but that she had also invited some surprise guests. Apparently, with the help of JARVIS to find and contact them all, Hermione had decided to welcome all of the remaining WWII veterans in the state of New York to the party, as well!

Unfortunately, Steve knew that none of his former friends in the Howling Commandos would be present. After all, he had seen Bucky fall…and one of the very first things he had learned when he awakened into his new life in the future was the inevitable fate of the rest of his old friends. However, all of the veterans who were able to be present at the holiday party that Hermione had organized for him were obviously pleased and excited to meet _the_ Captain America. Therefore, he chivalrously made a point to shake the hand of and talk to each and every one of the old-timers who had made it – and he found that he enjoyed talking about old times with people who had actually been there, too - even though he later modestly declined the chance to make a more formal speech to the overall general audience, as well.

When Hermione also declined that opportunity, Steve insisted that Tony welcome all of the guests, instead. After all, everyone already knew that Stark loved every possible chance to show off in front of a crowd that he could get…plus, hehad paid for the majority of the event…so he really did deserve the honor. He turned out to be a good choice, too. While Tony reveled in the spotlight and had the crowd smiling and laughing through his impromptu speech, Steve just had to smile and admit to himself that he was actually quite fond of the man. He really had been a good friend to both him and Hermione - even despite the earlier infuriating incident with the blocked kiss.

That feeling of fondness only increased when Hermione told him the whole story when they were finally alone again and could hear themselves think. By that time, the Orchestra had started to play in earnest and everyone had partnered up and headed out to the dance floor to enjoy themselves and the excellent music…which left Steve and Hermione together.

"JARVIS and I found them," she explained with a wide smile when he asked about the vets. "However, it was Tony who arranged to fly out all the ones who were well enough to come to the party on such short notice. He even had Happy on taxi duty in the private jet." Her smile brightened even further then when she nodded towards the head of security as he danced enthusiastically to the Glen Miller favorite, "In the Mood," with Pepper's personal assistant - while Tony and Pepper herself also danced nearby.

However, that smile dimmed a little when she looked away from their friends. "Peggy was supposed to be here, as well…even if it turned out to be just for a little while," she added quietly as she met his eyes and tried to interpret the emotion that she saw there at the mention of the other woman's name. "However, when I called to check on her earlier, I was told that it had not been a good day for her…and it was considered best for her to remain at home in bed. Even though I know that she probably won't remember missing the party, I'm so sorry she could not make it – especially since I think that it would have meant a lot to you both to finally have that dance – even if it would not have been quite the same as it should have been. However…if you like…I will be happy to go with you to visit her tomorrow. Perhaps, if we are lucky, she will feel well enough for a little impromptu party. Until then, though, I hope that you will find that I can make a suitable partner on the dance floor." She smiled then, almost shyly, as she held out her hand when the lively music segued into a calmer tune.

A massive surge of affection for the thoughtful woman overtook Steve at that point and almost took his breath away. She had obviously gone to such great lengths to make the night special for him…even to the point of purposely trying to include Peggy. Even though her kind gesture had not worked out, he was so grateful for it that he did not even hesitate to take her hand and lead her out to a small empty space on the crowded dance floor - despite the knowledge of his own inexperience and shortcomings in that area.

"Way beyond just _suitable,"_ he replied honestly as he took her into his arms. He could not help but to notice how right it felt to have her there…even as he tried to ignore his body's automatic reaction to her closeness. Instead, he tentatively attempted to follow her lead as she began to sway in time to the music. "In fact, I think _preferred_ is actually the word that you are looking for," he admitted. A bright beaming smile was her only response to his proclamation…but it set his mind even further at ease and he found that he was able to focus on his footwork with a light heart.

Consequently, Steve was infinitely relieved when he also realized that his athletic agility as a super soldier served him quite well on the dance floor – in spite of his inexperience. Although he knew that he certainly was not skilled enough to be one of the contestants on that "Dancing with the Stars" show that Pepper liked to watch and of which Tony constantly made fun, he was at least able to not embarrass himself and to not step on any of Hermione's toes in the process.

In fact, when an even slower song followed the first, he felt confident enough in his abilities to follow his instincts as he daringly pulled the woman even closer to him. Therefore, he was beyond gratified when Hermione allowed the liberty without reprimand. Not only that, but she surprised him even further when she relinquished all control of the dance over to him at that point. Instead she just leaned her head against his chest and melted into his arms as they swayed gently to the music that swelled around them. In that perfect moment, Steve could not believe that he had ever wanted to be somewhere else…and he could barely remember that he had once wished for another dance partner.

They continued on like that for most of the night. Of course, they had to split up occasionally to share a dance with one or the other of their friends. However, somehow they always made their way back into each other's arms. With each further dance, they felt even more comfortable with each other, and they eventually melded and moved together as if they had always been partners. They did not talk much, but they found that their closeness needed no words. They simply enjoyed being in each other's presence.

However, Steve was still surprised when Hermione suddenly stopped moving in the middle of a song to meet his eyes. At that moment, he finally received confirmation that Hermione felt the same way that he did – especially when he saw the warmth that he felt within himself reflected in the golden brown depths of her eyes.

"Ready to escape?" was all she had to ask. His heart soared and, without bothering to reply in words, he grabbed her hand and maneuvered her away from the crowd before he pulled her back down the same corridor from which they had emerged earlier. In fact, they moved so eagerly that they did not see the knowing looks and grins that their friends cast at each other when their hurried exit was noted.

…

This time, however, when they finally reached the door with the star on it, Hermione took the lead again when she nudged his massive bulk up against the door with her much smaller body. Steve smiled at being manhandled by the petite witch even as he noticed that his body reveled in the feeling of hers as she remained pressed against him. Therefore, his first delighted response was to pull her even closer…and then, without any hesitation this time, his hands rose automatically to gently cup her head before his mouth followed suit to quickly close the distance to hers.

Happily, they were not interrupted…by Tony or anyone else…when their lips finally met for the first time that did not involve alcohol and mistletoe. The kiss was wonderful – full of affection, warmth, and increasing urgency. Neither of them wanted the experience to end, but Hermione was the first to reluctantly pull away in order to catch her breath. Steve's serum-enhanced respiratory system was slightly better off in that aspect, but he immediately realized that _other_ parts of his body had been even _more_ affected by the experience. However, before Steve had time to become embarrassed…or even worry about Hermione's response to the situation…she just launched herself at him again.

This time their lips met urgently at first, but then slowed down to linger against each other before they began to gently wander…across eyelids and cheekbones…over to earlobes…and then down against necks. Then, as their lips joined again, their hands resumed the exploration, tentatively at first, but soon with increasing confidence. After a short while, even Steve's breathing had grown harsh and ragged…and his problem down below had become even more prominent…when he suddenly felt the disarming sensation of being pulled through a tube without warning.

Nevertheless, Steve's momentary surprise and confusion was immediately replaced with feelings of relief and gratitude when he realized that Hermione had thankfully retained the presence of mind to magically apparate them both away from the concert hall before they completely lost control of themselves and their actions. When the discomforting movement stopped and he could open his eyes again, he discovered that Hermione had taken them back to the privacy of her Tower apartment.

Steve was thrilled for what that apparently meant for their situation. However, at the same time, he was also momentarily overcome with the old familiar feelings of insecurity again when he found that he did not actually know what to say or do - especially since it was all quite literally unexplored territory for him. Hermione immediately set his mind at ease, however, when she kissed him gently and then smiled encouragingly at him as she took him by the hand and pulled him into her bedroom. He soon left his unfounded worries on the floor…along with his uniform and her lovely dress…as he realized that some things in life simply happened naturally – especially when you had the right partner!

…

When he woke up the next morning with the beautiful woman in his arms, his mind was full of the amazing memories that they had made together the night before. It had been an amazing night of _firsts_ for him – his first date, his first dance, and that other incredible _first_ …and then just a short time later, _second_ …experience between them once they had tumbled down into her bed together. In fact, he could not stop the wide grin that overtook his face at the thoughts of _everything_ that had happened before they had finally fallen into an exhausted…but extremely satisfied…slumber in each other's arms.

When Hermione stirred awake, as well, and then favored him with a bright smile and sweet kiss, he felt true contentment for the first time since he could remember. He finally knew without a doubt that he was exactly where…and _when_ …he was supposed to be. For the very first time since he had arrived in the uncertain future, everything that he had lost when he went into the ice had been completely overshadowed by everything that he had gained instead.

The vintage Christmas that Hermione had planned had been wonderfully thoughtful, but he knew that what the night had _really_ accomplished was to prove to him that the past had been great…and that he would always miss those he had cared about back then. However, it was indeed the past…and, therefore, that was where it needed to stay. His current time and place was where he was really meant to be after all…and his future was finally something to which he could look forward!

He knew that he had Hermione to thank for that revelation. Therefore, he kissed her again and immediately set about to show his appreciation, as well. After all, he had finally discovered that his super soldier agility and stamina was extremely well-suited for something else besides fighting!


End file.
